


Design by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Firefly, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Design by BlackEyedGirl read by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "You're inelegant," Enterprise says. This is true. She's never cared. "Ill-shaped." This is not true. She is a little curved, perhaps, but she suits her function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Design by BlackEyedGirl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58607) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Title** : Design  
**Author** : BlackEyedGirl  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Star Trek: TOS, Firefly  
**Character** : Serenity/USS Enterprise  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : "You're inelegant," Enterprise says. This is true. She's never cared. "Ill-shaped." This is not true. She is a little curved, perhaps, but she suits her function.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58607)  
**Length** 0:02:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Design%20by%20BlackEyedGirl.mp3.zip)


End file.
